Steroid induced diabetes is more prevalent due to organ transplantation. Current practice is to treat persons with steroid diabetes like spontaneous Type II Diabetes, which we feel is incorrect. The time course of action of the glucocorticoid has not been considered in this formulation. We will test the hypothesis: Steroid diabetes had a metabolic fuel pattern distinct and separate from that of spontaneous Type II Diabetes Mellitus, related to the time course of action of glucocorticoids on carbohydrate metabolism.